We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by daryl-dixon-vixen
Summary: Naomi Taylor, a girl. Only 29 years old, meets up with her long lost best guy friend, Daryl. She realizes she has feelings for him, and vice versa. She doesn't know the group, its just her, Daryl and a little bit of Merle. I based her charector off of my own personality.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. I just recently activated this account and this is my first story! I hope you like it, because I'm not that good at writing so please leave reviews... ;)

Naomi's POV:

February 9th, 2008

Today the outbreak started. I was hunting with my dad in the backwoods of Atlanta Georgia. I own several knives and a compound bow that I take everywhere. It started out as a normal day, I got a deer around 9:00 am. But then the strangest thing happened. A man, odd and looked like he needed medical attention, started gnawing on my prize kill. I climbed down from the tree stand with my dad hot on my trail. As I walked over to my kill, a perfect 250 lb buck, I noticed that the insides of him were spilled everywhere. I asked the man if he would allow me to take him to the hospital (I was really going to take him to the police) but he lunged at me! I had one carbon arrow left and I intended to use it wisely. I shot at the area where his heart should've been, except... he started to lunge again. I screamed for my dad, but he was already being feasted on by another one of those, those "things."

I stabbed the thing in the head, which immediately squirted the most foul brain matter all over my new hunting gear. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as I stabbed the other two feasting on my dad. I had stayed by him until he died that night. I had to find my way back home with only a six-slot quiver full of arrows and three knives. I thought I would call those damn things "walkers."

Suddenly I remembered my only friend throughout my life, Daryl. The only man I have never expressed my feelings for. I knew he would survive those things that were now roaming around me. I needed to find the man I love and I needed to make sure he was okay. I would take a bullet to make sure he stayed alive. Because no matter what, we were inseperable.

I will try and update every day, but I want reviews to tell me if I should make them longer or more descriptive, let me know... PM me ideas

-Naomi 3


	2. Chapter 2

Another story update!

February 10, 2008

I made it back to my house, only fending off a couple walkers. I loaded a dufflebag full of food, another one with my arrows and ammunition boxes, and one for the rifles and guns, along with a backpack of clothes. I loaded the cab of my Ford Raptor with my bags and other stuff. I put my dog in the back seat. Her name is, conviently katana, but spelled with an "I" not an "a." I quickly ran back to get my samourai sword from hanging above my bed, strapped it on, and locked all the doors. I drove to Daryl's house. It was empty. I felt my heart break a little. "He didn't even try to find you." I thought as I quickly sped out of there. I tried to think of the basics, like what would prevoke and prevent them. Gun shots attract them, human smell attracts them. Deathly and rotting flesh kind of smells work to prevent them.

I was running low on gas so I grabbed a loaded pistol, my samourai and locked the doors and put a muzzle on kitana while I went inside.I had stepped inside, did a check around the store and I stopped. I heard a noise as if, a man was trying to sneak up on me. I turned around, and as I was about to decpitate him, when he suddenly helled out "woah girlie, don't gotta go all ninja style!" I knew that voice, it was Merle! ! l! Merle looked at me, bewildered. "Its so good to know your OK, but what happened to Daryl?" I asked concerned. "He's at the duplex down the road, scavenging supplies. What about you and I go see that sonuvabitch!" I automatically stop in my tracks thinking and eventually saying "but, how can I trust you. Your a Dixon and, uh last time I checked, you tried to kill me at a bar." I tried not to recall when I was a part-time waitress at the local saloon.

~FlAsHbAcK~

I had handed Merle and Daryl a Michelob ultra and they soon asked for more. I had delivered their thirteenth round withing the past four hours. I was leaving to get off my shift and Merle came up to me and said, with a drunken voice" hows about you and me go back to my place?" A drunken, redneck slur at the last word. "No thanks, I better not. My dad is expecting me home by 2:00 am and its already 1:55. The saloon was only a three minute walk away so I had a minute to spare. Next thing, he shoved me into the bartender and yelled "you filthy skank! You like that piece of shit over there" he said motioning to his brother " but not me! You could have all of this!" He thought he was being sexy, but he was just humiliating himself more. Next thing, he shoved me into the strip pole and I had fractured my right humerous as I fell. I has blacked out from the excruciating pain. I woke up the next day in the hospital getting my cast put on my arm.

I was dragged out of my painful memory as I was met by a smack to the face by Merle's calloused and rough palm. "What the fuck was that!" I whisper yelled back in reply to being smacked and abused. "Well are yi ou comin' or not missy?" "Yeah, let's go. I have a car so I will drive myself there, I have to get gas first. I'm running on fumes now." I explained my story as I syphoned gas from an old abandoned car. Almost a full gallon of it. I emptied the contents of one car, into my pickup. I hopped in and Merle on the other side, on his bike lead the way. I couldn't really trust him, so I held my knife in case of an immediate defensive attack.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating everyday, for sure. Tell me how it is, if you want more or just want me to stop it all together. Thx guys. Luv yah all!

February 11, 2008

We made it to the duplex safely, except walkers were surrounding the duplex. I shot off as many as I could with my bow from across the street, but as I was about to shoot another one, I felt a sharp excruciating pain shoot through my shoulder. The only person I knew would have a gun is Merle, but I don't think he would risk it with the herd there. It had to have been somebody else. It was definatrly Daryl. It had to have been. I don't know anyone else brave enough to shoot a damn pump rifle in this situation. I felt a light headed feeling and I saw a figure above me, it came into view right before it all went black.

I woke the next day in what seemed like an old rusted out garage. I looked to my left and saw kitana sleeping soundly next to my packs. I got changed and I suddenly remembered what happened. I looked to my left shoulder and my arm was patched up. I got on my rocketdog combat boots and my bow, samurai sword and dagger. I ventured throughout the house, looking for any sigh nod life. I thought I heard a moan to my right, but I saw nothing. I went back out to the garage and realized who else was in there with me. He was unconsous underneath a plaid blanket with a slight repetitive snoring pattern. It was Daryl. He had a gash on the right side of his head. I poked him, readying my sword in case I had to go to the extremes. He didn't budge so I took kitana out to walk around. She did what she needed to, I looked and noticed my pickup was gone.

A couple hours later, Daryl woke up. I sprinted over to him, I didn't know if he would recgonize me at all but I knew he did. He grunted when he saw I was going over there, but smirked when he saw me clear enough. "Hey, how you feeling?" I asked him. "I should be the one askin' you that." He retorted back. I bent down to eye level and I asked where Merle was. "Where the fuck is your brother?" "What do you mean, my "Brotha'?" "He led me here, I was killing walkers when I got shot in my left shoulder and I eventually passed out. I woke up over there and i cleared ot the house. No walkers but, my car is gone, except all my bags and kitana are in here." He laid me down next to him. I couldn't sleep. I was sure I was passed out a day or two but I didn't ask. He probobly didn't even know, so what's the point. I fell asleep when kitana came over and laid down between us.

Hope you liked it. -Naomi

P.s. I am going to be doing an authors note every fifteen it so chapters. Please review. Go easy on my first story because I'm only 12 and I am not that experienced in creative story writing. Love you all whoever reads this!


	4. UpDaTe

Hey, I'm so sorry if you thought is was an update, I just wanna clear up some stuff people might have missed.

Authors Note every 15 chapters

Merle has stolen Naomi's truck

Her dad is dead, because people asked where her dad is

And I would like tho thank Brazen Hussy for the support.

And there updates will be on a rare occasion


	5. lovely dreamer

February 11-12 2008

While I was asleep I dreampt back to when we first met. Its around the middle of January, of the year 1985 when we were both around the age of 6 or 7 years old. We had just started kindergarten together. I was in hi class, the morning block and Mrs Heinz wouldn't shut the fuck up! I had had enough of her blabbing so I spoke up." Mrs heinz,ncannyou please shut up?" And that earned me about a week of coloring... BETWEEN THE LINES!. Next thing I know, Daryl is following Mrs H out next to me so we can call our parents. We have been inseperable since.

I woke up later to kitana barking and growling at a walker that is banging on the garage door. I grab a loaded pistol and my samurai sword, go out and take care of the few in the streets and the one against the garage door. It looked oddly familiar, I realized it was my cousin Dean Moriarty. I knew this place pretty well, I took a look around and I found his house. I had kitana in the garage and I went back to find Daryl freaking out because i was gone. Ibwentnup behind him and he knew I was there, that resulted in me having a crossbow at my face. I took his hands off the bow and set it on a stop that was there. I hugged him and he tensed, but the more I stayed in that position, he grew more comfortable to the situation. I said something I have said to only a few people in my life before thisnshit happened. "I love you." I said in between sobs. I had let go minutes later, thinking to myself, "what did I just say, and why did I say it?" It became very awkward in the room. "Wanna go scout around a bit?" Ihad to think of whether or not to go. "Can we bring kitana?" I asked. "I feel safe when she's with me. I don't have to worry about her being where I'm not." He stood there, contemplating whether or not to take her. "Alright, but keep her muzzled and leashed." I got xcited so I went to my bag, gave her a quick bowl of dog food and when she finished, I muzzled and leashed her up. Soon enough we were on our way


	6. Home?

Here's chapter six everyone : )

February 12, 2008

As we were scavenging, we came across deans house. I wanted to go inside alone but Daryl insisted I have backup. I went in and immediately started searching the rooms for my aunt Mildr and uncle Ernie. I found a locked up and boarded door. It was my aunts bedroom. I wanted to wait for Daryl to get caught up with me but I couldn't stand to see whoever is in there. It may be their dog, but I bet he's long gone. I took the crowbar I had packed and slowly slid it between the door and its frame, popping out the nails as I did so. I had barely pooped the last nail when something inside was banging on the opposite side of the barrier. It wasn't making any guttural growls or moans. I thought it'd be best if I had waited so I could have some backup but I couldn't stand it any longer. I got my sword ready and I slid out the nail. As I opened the door, I had my crowbar set in the hallway, aiming my sword at anything that had a heartbeat. I looked inside of the closets and there was no trace of anything that would be a threat, or potentially try to feast on my insides. I had just stepped out in the hallway to check the remaining rooms, but then I heard it. "What the fuck is that noise?" I questioned myself, referring to the continuous scratching. As I retreated back to the room, it was then that I noticed it. A walker baby was behind the doors. I never had any little cousins younger than me so I had no clue who this could've been. Then it hit me, Dean had a newborn child the year I turned 28. The poor thing was only a year old. I put it through its misery and laid him in his crib, and put a blanket over him. It was then that I noticed Daryl was watching the whole memorial pass. The killing, the semi-burial and the moment of silence. I went over to him, and as soon as I reached him, I burst into tears, the sound of his heartbeat was the only soothing motion I could concentrate on. As we walked outside after gathering food and clothing from Deans house, we noticed there was quite a bit more walkers out as it got darker. We went back to our hideout unnoticed for the most part, except as we walked by, I forgot something. "Kitana!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. As I did so, the mixed dog came running to us, with a rabbit in her jaw, clenched tightly. I took it from her and noticed it had no bites whatsoever. I handed it to Daryl and he took it, strung it on his string he uses for hunting and we took off.

As we reached the garage, I heard some unsettling sounds of a vehicle. "Get in the garage!" I yelled and handed Daryl Kitana. He went in and for our belongings packed up and found a set of keys to the car in the garage. He put our stuff in the SUV and Kitana in the backseat. She rested peacefully on the drive. We needed gas, and NOW! There was a full tank in when we started up. It was about 6-7 hours of gas non-stop. We decided to stay at an abandoned food and storage warehouse for our settleement structure. We took notice that, nothing had been touched and disassembled in the process of getting eaten alive. We found the keys and locked up. I snuggled closer to Daryl as the night went on. I couldn't sleep, not after seeing Dean and his child turned like that, but soon enough, it took over my trembling body.


	7. Chapter 7

I may update more than once a day, just for the people actually reading this piece of shit story. Enjoy!

February 13, '08

As I woke, I heard shuffling behind me. I noticed kitana had taken the place of Daryl, and he was causing the noise. I couldn't get the picture of Dean out of my head. His discheveled face and what's left of his hair. The extastic feeling in his eyes was gone forever. I couldn't help but visualize the mangled and rotting arms of what once was. I hadn't noticed but I was silently crying as I packed up out belongings and we almost on our way, but I saw some dufflebags in the far corner of the warehouse. I stopped in my tracks, picked one up and started filling it with non-perishable foods. Foods like Slim Jims and UTZ potato chips. As I finished packing, Daryl came in all frantic. "There's a herd." He said in between gasps of air, z" 'bout 80 or so yards, warehouse won't hold 'em off." As I fished out my samourai and pistol, I gave Daryl his beloved crossbow and a loaded heavy-duty sniper rifle. As we were armed and ready, I noticed a red and very stylish convertable speed by the warehouse. I decided that we follow the convertable but Daryl said it wasn't save and we didn't know those people. "But maybe they have Merle." "Yeah, you and I both know that's a blessing to us, but a curse to them." We got in defense mode and the strangest thing was, they didn't even notice us standing there, ready to attack. They seemed more interested in the blaring car alarm that you could still hear in the distance. I decided to do one thing I haven't done in far too long. "Daryl, look at me." "Huh?" He asked confused. "Look. At. Me. Daryl." He did as told. "You know how I said I love you yesterday, yeah... It wasn't a lie. I have loved and lost, but I know I won't lose you, your by my side and I am yours, forever. Whether you like it or not." I said. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear, I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I did something I never even imagined I would do, but he beat me to it. He stared into my eyes and as I'd asking for permission, I slightly nodded as he went in for the kiss. He put so much passion and authorativeness into it, that I didn't even know if he was acting like he wanted to kiss me. After thinking for a milisecond, I kissed back and we eventually ran out of breath. We had to break apart and even he was blushing a tiny bit. "I love you, Ni." "Do you really mean it?" I questioned afraid of what might be the answer. "Of course I do. I always have and I'm not gonna stop now." I pulled him into a hug, but got interuppted by the large sound of gunfire very near to our pretend homestead. I knew we were on the outskirts of Atlanta and it was very dangerous to be trekking in the darkness this close to the capital, but they honestly appear to not give a goddamn flying fuck. We settled back in the warehouse, realizing it was too late to scavenge for a new, yet temporary, home. I'm sleeping between Daryl and Kitana, but I'm enjoying it because I finally revealed my feelings to him. And I know he feels the same way. We decided to leave the gunfire alone, but we brought the car in through the back so the remaining survivors wouldn't loot the car.


	8. i need your help

Hey readers, I wanted to say, I've gotten at least 700 views, but only 2 reviews. I deleted the hateful one, but kept the insperational one. I need more reviews. But its only if you want more chapters then I need five, good hearted reviews in order to keep going. I feel its just something to pass the time for you, but I put my heart, soul and all my effort goes into this. I need your guyses help. I feel like its a waste of my time writing this story. I need to know if you want me to keep going on with this. I need insperation.


	9. what was that?

My dad was recently in a car accident, so I'm sorry for the longer-than-usual wait for this chapter. Enjoy!

February 14, 2008

As I awoke, I checked outside. It was just the right time to watch the sun rise. The sky was a beautiful hue of hot pink and baby blue. It was, just so normal and serene. It seemed unreal. I had felt a presence in my direction. I turned back, and it had been Daryl's eyes burning into my back. "Wanna start packing?" I questioned, ready to get on the road if he was ready also. "I already did it. Loaded the car 'n everythin'." He replied. As I stood up to go into the warehouse again, he pulled me back. He kissed me with enthusiasm and authority all piled on to the thin, tender but not too soft or too firm lips. As I pulled away, I immediately regretted it. It was still new to us, so it felt awkward.

As I walked into the warehouse, I went over to the back seat on the passengers side. On the seat was two out of our six duffle bags laying horizontally on the seats, just enough room for kitana on the other side. I loaded her bed in, and then stripped her of her muzzle. We decided it was about 5:45 in the morning, which would give us enough time to scout for gas, and maybe a small group of survivors that needed help in return for food/clothes and weapons. As I hoped for the best, Daryl came and got in the drivers seat. I did a quick check of our surroundings, scanning for anything that we owned or would need in the future.

"We ready to head off?" I asked, picking up his southern drawl for sarcasm in my language.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Ni, and its up to you. Yah need anythin' else from this shithole?"

"Nah, I'm good fer now." I replied, familiarizing myself with the accent that used to belong to him. I was born in the central area of New Hampshire. In the Hillsboro-Deering area, but moved to Georgia and I started school when I was 6 years old. I still miss the coloring pages Mrs. Heinz would give us for homework or punishment on the real bad days of the week.

"I'm ready." I said, saying goodbye to our temporary and fuffilling homeland. Daryl started the SUV and locked the doors. I had just noticed the windows are bulletproof. "I'm one lucky sonuvagun huh?" I thought to myself. As we were driving, I noticed quite a bit of deer in a man made clearing. I knew it was man made because parts of the stumps were still in the ground, being very noticeable.

"Should we hunt 'em?" I asked with enthusiasm weaving between my words.

"Nah, we got enough food fer a while, if we need fresh meat, you 'er I will co out huntin'." He answered with a strong demeanor in his words. So strong it made me shiver a bit.

"Okay." I muttered underneath my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, demanding he knew what I said.

"I said okay, okay?" I answered with a hint of pride in my voice.

"Well god sure did pick a great time for this to happen. He made it so the person I'm stuck with is on her per ion... Damn bitch." He muttered under his breath. I tried to be offended, but ended up stifling a laugh, which resulted in blowing my cover.

"What was that?" I mocked in his tone, sarcasm tinting my speech.

"Oh nothing, just... Nothing." He fakely replied, using my tone from before, even getting the high-pitch part of the response. Soon after chatting for a while longer, I dozed off to the sound clattering cans in the backseat.


	10. first watch

Sorry for a longer wait! I started school again today. I've been sick a lot lately. Enjoi!

Feb. 15, 2008

I awoke for the third time that hour, I decided not to sleep anymore.

"I have to... go." I said, so he would know what I meant. We pulled over, which wasn't really needed. Its not like a parade of cars wipill come right through here, just run over our car. I got outside and I did what I needed to do, the as I got back inside I heard the beginning of gunshots in the distance.

"Yah hear that?" I said to Daryl in a hushed tone, almost frantic that we know there are survivors, I sat down suddenly and buckled. He immediately started the car and drove away.

"When you were out, I stopped for gas. Got 5 full juggs in the back, 2 gallons each." I suddenly got very excited. I ate a snowball and split it with him a nd kitana and I started reading a book series I had, but haven't read yet. It was called "The Hunger Games." Sounded interesting to me so I started the first one ASAP. It was a great book, I finished it when the sun had risen.

"Your on the second one already?!" He said, surprised. I had never really liked reading books, but I felt I related to this somehow.

"Yeah, its really interesting, I would recommend it to you, but you don't really like reading long books." He chuckled in reply.

"You know me so well." He said truthfully, but sarcastically at the same time.

"It means we're meant for each other." I said, jokingly as I snuggled up to him. I realized, maybe I'm ready for a relationship with him, just not in this situation. Maybe if things had been different, maybe we wouldn't have started it like this. I stayed up all night, didn't sleep a wink at all. I kept watch and he slept. He hasn't slept in a couple days as far as I know. But now were on the road again and I'm just ending the "hunger games" series. The third wasn't at interesting as the others, but it was still a good book. I'm staying up another night, but I'm gonna stop writing, its getting boring when its the only thing to do.


	11. Chapter 11

OK, thanks for putting up with me, and below I would like to thank my reviewers that have helped me along the way.

WTFdoUwantNOW: thanks, and I will try and find an app that will have spell check on it, because I'm on my tablet writing this.

Brazen Hussy: I took you up on your idea to create more paragraphs, and its really helped.

Jaded Tinks: I really appreciate your support for me and this story, thanks for the follow!

February 16, 2008

So, I wanted to go out hunting today, telling Daryl I would be okay on my own and we need fresh meat. He said no. I stormed off into the woods with my Bowie Knife and my compound bow.

I returned several hours later, with a large buck and several squirrels. Truth be told, I have been hunting the squirrels for kitana, and the buck for us.

She has no dog food left, so I give her a small bag of potato chips every day. Nothing else really happened today, so I might add about a dream or something tomorrow morning. Maybe.

February 17, 2008

I was running through the woods, at top speed. I knew not to look back, or else I would hear the shrilling screams of what once was. As I awoke a few hours earlier, there was a heard of walkers surrounding the camp. Then again, our camp was located on the interstate.

I ran and ran as fast as I could, until it started getting towards dusk. I found a suitable tree, somewhat like the tree katniss slept in during the hunger games. I made my body sturdy enough so in my sleep, I wouldn't fall to the death.

I burst up in the seat I was asleep in, I was broken out in a cold sweat. I thought I had really lost Daryl, I had almost lost the love of my life. I felt beside me to see if Daryl was near, but he wasn't.

I got paranoid, but soon remembered he was on watch. I got on my combat boots and threw open the door. The car was fairly new, so the door only creeked the slightest bit. I went up and sat down beside him. He was only half asleep.

"Go get some sleep, I will take over." He got up without hesitation and handed me a pistol. It was my fathers. I teared up a bit as I remembered the way he died. He was a good man, he shouldn't have had to go that way.

He should be where I am, in the arms of someone who would protect them, even if it meant their own life. It soon got lighter out, eventually returning into the usual "dawn to dusk to dawn" cycle. I went and I gort kitana out and gave her some squirrel.

I have decided to return my journal to the glove box in the SUV so I could start packing. Its not good to stay in one place for too long, considering the circumstances. So I joined him with the usual chores.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm going to be non-stop trying to update for a few days because I'm going to be out down in Florida for a couple days on spring break! I will connect down there so I can still write for the time being. I am skipping to the third season so it doesn't get too boring. And they meet up with the group too.

I lost track of the days, having no calendar really doesn't help either. Its been about 2 years now. And we've been living off the land so far. We came across a group of about 13, the leaders name was Rick, and his wife Lori who was very very pregnant, also their son Carl and a lot of other people. They offered us a spot in their group, but Daryl didn't think they were the best of people. I had started the discussion about the warehouse and the sports car speeding by.

"That was me, it was the day we met up with Rick. We wouldn't be where we are without him." The Korean, not Asian man named Glenn explained. An older woman, around 45-50 years old, who I assumed was carol, kept making eyes at Daryl and wouldn't take her eyes off of him. I decided to ask her a "question."

"Carol, can I ask you something, its urgent!?" I said, sounding as if I needed something for my "friendly visits" and she politely nodded.

"Yeah Naomi. What can I do to help?" She asked with sincerity in her voice.

"You know Daryl is mine, right. We have been together from the start of all this shit, and if you make a move, or even look at him the way I was watching you look at him earlier, so help me god I will-" I got interrupted by Rick.

"Would you like a blanket to sleep in for the night?" He asked me. It figures because I was in a spandex black tank with my grey camoflauge short-shorts.

"No thanks, Daryl and I have a car that we will be sharing. We have extra blankets if you all need any. I am totally sure Daryl wouldn't mine if you had borrowed any." I said, giving him a thankful look.

"Actually, that would be great. We will take as many as you would like to give, but I don't wanna be a bother to your "sleeping" arrangements." He said. Quotes on sleeping. Truth be told we haven't had sex yet. I have been ready, but I don't know about him. I don't want to pressure him into it.

"Actually, we just sleep. No funny business involved." I said jokingly, feeling my cheeks burn up at that last statement. I kinda want to have Daryl for my own. I don't want anyone else to look at him and say "damn, that's a fine muscle."

I laughed at my own statement.

"What's story funny." Daryl asked, putting an arm around my shoulder, him giving Rick a deathly look. I put my arm around his waist, giving the same look to Carol. She gave me a disgusted look. I already knew I didn't like her, she was a stubborn sonuvabitch who wanted everything she couldn't have.

"Jealous bitch?" I mouthed to her and she looked... she almost looked sort that she gave him those looks. I didn't fall for her shitty act.

"Wanna go settle in, its getting late. Or do you want me to take watch?" Muttered the last part so Rick could barely hear.

"We also have a watch system. We have it all set out. You two can sleep all night if you-"

"He's an early riser, even gets up before walkers do." I interrupted.

"How did you come up with the nickname walkers?" Rick asked with interest in his voice.

"I came up with it the first day all the shit hit the fan. Wait, aren't you the sherrif of king county?" I had thought he looked familiar from a distance, but now I know it was him.

"Yeah, why. You got a couple questions you need answerin'?" He asked, very subtitle but showing he knew me also.

"Your the guy who locked my dad in jail for 1 year because he was hunting a day before you were eligable to hint and had a hunting lisence. I don't see the problem with that. Do you Daryl, do you think my dad should've been locked in for a year because of that situation?" I asked Daryl, giving him an "I'm-going-to-not-talk-to-you-until-you-apolagize-for-not-backing-me" kinda face, making sure he agreed with me.

"Yeah, that was totally unfair and I don't think he deserved any punishment when he had a clean criminal record."

"Well, how about we just settle in for the night and we can all just forget what happened, yeah?" He tried to persuade us, but it didn't work. "And we can discuss it in the morning. Its up to you whether you want to talk about it." And with that we all nodded and walked off into our tents and/or cars to rest up.

"You know, there's a prison near this area, maybe you and I can scout around tomorrow and maybe look for the prison and have this group clear it out. Maybe they have enough weapons. I still gotta feed kitana, so you think about it and tell me in advance."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been shopping a lot for clothes to wear in Florida, it might be a little short, but its all I could have time for. Enjoi!

As I went back into the car to lay the seats down, Daryl gave me a kiss, I get a goodnight kiss all the time, but this one was different. Out hands intertwined, but it felt like there was nothing going on around us, no virus, no safety from the undead needed, no anything.

I pulled away from him, but he deepened the kiss. As he layed the seat back, i closed his door and climbed in on the other side. I crawled over and on top of him, stradling his waist. We sat there and he asked me, "are you ready?" I was sure I was. He wasn't like his brother one bit, except they shared similar histories with their father.

"Positive." I whispered seductivley in his ear. We started our make out session. Half way through he got my shirt and his shirt off and they were in the drivers seat. I got him down to his boxers, which epwere suprisingly clean this far into the apocalypse and I was astonished. He had trouble with my bra and got fed up with it. I had said I had another one but I'm not sure if it will fit so I had helped him get it off.

He immediately took my chin in his hand and cupped my cheek. He pulled my hair from the back lightly in a teasing motion as I kissed him. I finally got mine and his pants off and we eventually had to breathe. I readied myself and I put my hair in a bun and made it tight. I was sure I wanted this, I had only wanted him and it will be that way forever.

I didnt know what happened last night, but I think we had sex. I woke up in the passengers seat with a couple blankets on me because it was pretty cold outside. I was only wearing my underwear, bra and... Daryl's shirt?

I slipped off his shirt, neatly folded it in the backseat and grabbed my outfit I found in a nearby deserted "Burlington Coat Factory."

As I got dressed, I heard the crackle of a fire outside and I guessed they were cooking eggs or some squirrel Daryl might've caught this morning. I was wearing some new combat boots, an American Flag T-shirt with red and blue skinny jeans that faded to white.

I walked over and sat by Lori. She is about 9 1/4 months pregnant from what I've heard.

"Rick and I wanted to check out the prison, wanna show us the way?" Daryl asked me, sounding agitated that he would have to go alone with someone we just met.

"Uhhh, sure, I guess so. Let me grab my guns, extra ammo and my machetes." I went and loaded my pistols, holstered them around my waist and put my machetes in my thigh holsters, knives in my boots and I put a price of gum in my mouth to subside the smelly breath. Right now, water and hygiene nesessities are really rare. Almost as rare as meeting an elephant in the arctic terrain.

"I'm ready, you two are, yeah?" I asked, Daryl confirming for the both of them.

2 HOURS LATER

As we broke through the foliage,getting an amazing view of the guard towers first. I pointed towards them and rick moved forward. We first reached the railroad that was giving us a hidden view at an advantage. We stayed for a few more minutes and Daryl got out the duct tape so we could mark the trail.

We made it back safely with no walkers on the way. We didn't talk either except for when Daryl kissed me before we left.

"I remember when me and Lori were like that." Rick said, sounding almost depressed. As we were about 45 minutes to and hour in, we all stopped in our tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Daryl and I said in a hushed whisper. "Sounds like a herd of walkers, or a couple. Not close enough to tell yet.

"Well, we gotta take em out. We can't let them get to the group." Rick whispered under his breath. There was only a dozen or so walkers that came out of the woods. I gave rick one of my machetes and I used the other one, with Daryl using his crossbow, we made not even a sound. The only thing you could hear was the cracking of walker skulls and the cut of the air when an arrow would shoot.

We made it back, nobogy died or got bitten or scratched. Everyone was intact and nobody had their stomach or throat ripped out. I went over to the SUV to get changed, as well as Daryl. I couldn't hear what rick was saying, but it was in fact about me, Daryl and the prison we found.

I think he was planning to take it over for his group. I had hoped he would let us live there as well. After all, I did find the place and if one of us stays, so does the other.

P.s. I have a new poll up on my account. Its been up for a while but nobody has voted. Anyway, if you have time then maybe check it out. I only write about the walking dead so, obviously its in that category.


	14. not an update

Sorry Gus, bit I'm in Florida, going to universal and I have been working on this for a couple days now. This is NOT an update, sorry if I got your hopes up but I just don't have enough time on my hands until I get back to New Hampshire. I'm in Florida until Sunday morning, then I will update by Sunday night, I promise you all. And thanks a lot Robert amazing friend: WTFdoUwantNOW

Her story is called "EXILE" its around 87-88 chapters and its an amazing story. One of my favorites. It is about Daryl and Maggie mainly. So if you don't like Daggie or Maryl, then don't even continue reading. I think its the only book in that series that she has written, but I don't know if she is making a sequel. Well, this is mostly it for this update and I'm sorry y'all.

Sweet dreams fellow Dixon Vixens!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait! I will try to update. I had some really bad writers block all piled on with the homework and school. Anyway, it may be a little run-on but its the best I could do.

As we all reached the prison, we decided who would go where in order to clear out the front lot. I got paired up with Daryl and carol in the guard tower because it was first just them two and I got way pissed. Daryl could see the anger rising and he finally spoke up.

"I'm not working without Naomi, I don't want her killed or out of my sight." He defended. I knew once he got what he wanted, it wasn't anybody else's after that.

"I understand where your coming from and I wouldn't want Maggie in that situation either, but we have to do what's right." Glenn stated protectivly.

"I don't give a shit. She is my girlfriend and I'm not letting her out of my fucking sight!" Daryl yelled, but not enough to draw any attention to ourselves. I felt comfortable with his decision and I so wasn't going to let carol and Daryl up in the guard tower alone. Considering the recent actions that were held between us, if I had the chance I would put a bullet through her brain.

"Alright, I will find someone else to stay with Lori and Carl in the other tower here while we go and clear out the lot. Hershel, how about you stay with them?" Rick questioned.

"Sounds like a plan. I got my gun, ammunition and anything else we might need." Hershel confirmed.

"So here goes. Carol, Daryl and Naomi, you go and stay up in the north tower while Lori, Hershel and Carl in the east. Meanwhile, Maggie, Glenn, T-Dogg and anyone else I forgot stays in the west tower. How's that?" Rick complied with how the formations would go.

"I'm alright with that but, what about you. What are you going to do?" Lori questioned. She looked worried, but not enough so it made a difference.

"I'm going to have my handgun, run down there and I will kill as I run to those fences to close them. That way any extra walkers don't escape and we can drive into t he field tonight and set up camp." Rick trued to comfort his wife, but failed doing so in the process.

As we got into our positions, we had to clear out the opened field and Daryl and I decided to take them out along with rick by hand. There was a fair amount, but not enough that we would get swarmed. As I let rick have two of my many machetes that I had found on a dead walker inside an old rusted-out Chevrolet Silverado on the highway. I had around 13 machetes now.

We went in for the kill. I used my sword, Daryl his bow and rick the dual machetes. I walked up to the first one and I swung with all the power I had in my body. That was for mom. Another walker. For dad. Another walker.

Any walker I would've killed wouldn't even equal the pain I had felt when I saw my dad laying there, limp, on the forest floor. As he took his last breath, I heard the fain words that sounded ever so familiar saying he would say to me whenever I would sleep.

" and shephards we shall be, for thee my lord for thee, power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command, we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, Et Filii, Er Spiritus Sancti."

As soon as I got all my fury out on those three walkers, I was so busy rephrasing what that movie would always mean to me, I hadn't noticed a walker stumbling offer to me. It had grabbed my shoulder and I swung, but missed. It wasn't like all the other walkers, this one looked familiar. It looked like my old friend Micheal from grade school. I hadn't seen him in years, but I went to his trial about 8 years back.

It was the legal age for both of us to consume alcohol and he had gotten a bit out of hand for that matter. It was around late spring. Maybe the end of May. He had gotten sentenced for 20 years time for physically offending a police officer.

I was tackled with so much force, that I lost my valence and fell backwards and lost my sword. It had pinned me to the ground and as I was about to give up, I had felt a heavy weight fall on top of my torso.

I looked up as Daryl was dragging Micheal off me. I ever so wanted to hug him, but there were still walkers around. I found my sword and I made sure to strap the holster around my back. I gripped my sword and was ready for combat, but none came.

As we all returned to the group, alicpve and healthy, I noticed how everybody was staring at me. I later noticed that the reason of my gained attention was because the walker Daryl killed, Micheal, had brain matter all over my chest and facail regions.

I'm sorry to end it here, but I'm just too tired tonight to keep writing. Its past 11:00 pm here and its been a long day/week for me. I will try and update tomorrow or on the 7th so I would be too expectant. Well, I gotta get to bed. I hope this was long enough for you. Goodnight viewers!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey. How did you guys like the last chapter? I need more reviews because I'm starting to lose insperation for this story. If you like this story, I'm going to know if you want me to keep going. Anyway. Here's your Naomi - Daryl time for yah!

As we cleared out the remaining walkers, we all got to the towers we were assigned. I think carol is pissed at me because Daryl was at the tower already, and I had ran up there, interrupting carol mid-sentence and she was stomping her way to the tower.

She let out the anger on shooting the walkers, but she almost handed rick his ass on a dinner plate. I had used my Beretta I found at one of the partially stocked weapons and ammunition stores. I believe it was called "Morse's Sporting Goods" or something. It was slightly crowded with walkers, but an incident had occurred when Daryl and I got covered in walker spills. I later found out, it helps but wears off eventually.

As we were finishing up, I had noticed rick get in a scuffle with a walker. Rick lost his valence and fell, but before the thought had even occurred to him that he would have a chance of living, I holstered my gun, grabbed my sword and pushed the gate open. I was being shouted at, but I wasn't listening. I was NOT going to lose somebody else. As I entered, the rest of the group shopped shooting because they were too caught up in watching me and rick in the prison yard. I soon made it to rick, but not without killing a few walkers myself.

"HOLD STILL!" I yelled to rick.

"YEAH, THATS A TOTAL POSSIBILITY RIGHT!?" He said sarcastically to me.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I yelled back. As soon as I got steady aim, I had lowered my sword onto the walkers skull. I heard a sickening crunch and a loud "POP!"

I could hear Carl from the sidelines start shooting again and rick and I followed suit. We were in perfect rythem. He shoots left, I shoot right. The shots, conviently at the same time. As we reached the gate, everybody piled in. As we started to drag bodies to the far side of the fence, by an overturned bus carol spoke up.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" She said as she started running around.

"Hey, guys we did an amazing job today, so I suggest you get your rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Its going to be rough." Rick announced to the whole group. Even Daryl listened in.

"But, we just got here, what else do we possibly have to do?" Lori asked questioningly.

"Listen, I know we just got here, but we need a place to sleep. We are hopefully gonna clear out a cell block so we can all have a good nights sleep in there tomorrow. Does everybody understand?" Rick asked. Wanting everybody whether or not they get the idea to say yes.

About an hour after that mention, we were all eating some squirrel stew that I had helped prepare. J looked up and rick was on his 3rd trip around the fence. I was starting to worry.

"Hey rick, why dontcha come and sit down for a minute, have something to eat so your not sleeping on an empty stomach." I called over to him.

He walked over and sat down on a log. I made Lori a package of ramen noodles because she needs her fiber and nutrients. Even of it is all carbohydrates, she needed it.

It was a short night for me, because I for one knew that Daryl wouldn't want me out tomorrow because he's... he's Daryl. He's the overprotective, loving, same old Daryl I have known for 26 years.

It seems to be only around 7:15 because the moon is still out, but people are already asleep in cars and in guard towers. I think I will sleep where Daryl sleeps tonight. I am not sleeping without him. Its like a piece of me is missing.

Sorry if this one was short, but I'm a bit rushed. I have 3 plays I'm going to be in, I have to make a science project and I am super busy with my neices 2nd birthday on Sunday. She turned 2 yesterday, but the party is on Sunday and I still have no gift yet! Anyway. I hoped you liked this and don't forget. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!


	17. cell block

I'm serious guys! I am done with this story until I get 3 more reviews. I'm definatly only sound 20 chapters in each story, but I need to ask you guys something... should I make Naomi pregnant? PM me or review what you think. I can go wither way for this situation, I just need your opinion.

As we pulled the cars into the lot, we went over the ammunition we owned. One full box of 30 to each gun, but that was it. Daryl had only a few arrows left and that worried me. What if those 3 arrows led him to his death. What if he runs out of arrows and loses his knife in a fight with a walker and nobody helps him because they're not sure how he will react. What if he gets lost in the prison and can't navigate correctly.

"Want some of my arrows. I think they will help you out. I have a back quiver too if you need it." I asked Daryl. I had decided to not tell them about my ammo stocked up in my truck.

"Ya' need to stop giving me all your arrows Ni." He said as I walked to the truck to feed kitana. She hadn't been fed since noon yesterday so I decided its time to feed her before I go stab walkers through a fence. I had chosen my lil' frien' the samourai sword, the best of its kind, to kill the flesh-eating beasts.

"Alrighty then.. I'm just worried is all." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I walked away from the truck.

"Oh, and, please. Just please, don't die in there." I yelled as I walked toward Lori to check on her and the pregnancy. She seemed fine, its just, something doesn't feel right. It feels as if she isn't going to have the baby and it might be a stillbornm but I'm not sure.

As I walked over to her, I put all my thoughts onto the back burner.

"I want Hershel to check your blood pressure before he goes in. I have to make sure your okay in case something goes wrong, wanna check?" I asked. Thinking about the pregnancy just worries me. I may need to make Glenn get some tests on the next run, I want to be sure.

"Have fun. And remember, not all arrows at once." I reminded with a stern face before kissing him and padding his back as I walked him over to the group of "Soldiers" going into the prison.

Half an hour later

"Do you think their okay. I'm starting to get worried. Do you think their okay?" Lori whispered.

"I'm sure their fine, Rick and Daryl are in there. They are you warriors." Carol whispered back, pretty angry at what happened yesterday. Who knew that could hold a grudge.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this, but Carol's right." I said, regretting that I had said that, because she walked away with her nose in the air. What a douche. I mean seriously! Its the fucking apocolypse and what does she do? She acts like a priss!

The boys walked out, gave us the signal and we loaded the tubs of clothes and weapons inside. I walked kitana inside and she immediately scrunched up her snout.

"Yeah, I'm not used to it either, hun." I said, referring to the smell of dead men turned over everywhere.

As we all got settled, we started unloading the bodies from the leftover cells and it was by far, the worst, job in the world. And considering the circumstances, that may be an understatement.

"Now, I really don't want to work in a morg." I said a bit nasily because I blocked my nose with my fingers.

"It looks to be about noon, so we will make up a prison diagram, a watch chart and then we can go a bit earlier. Tomorrow we will try and find the showers, get everyone cleaned up and we have the next day for watches and relaxing, maybe a little hunting session for Naomi and Daryl?" Rick said, gesturing to us standing side by side.

"You wanna?" I asked, whispering to him while rick was assigning a watch tower chart.

"Sure, we can go tomorrow." He said, not the least bit happy about his watch partner. Did I mention it was carol? No. I don't think I did.

"This night can't get any better now can it?" I said, I was assigned to Glenn, while Maggie looked pretty pissed at me.

"You have Glenn and I have Daryl." I mouthed to her.

"Well it better stay that way. We wouldn't want less people now would we?" She immediately replied in the same fashion. I had fallen asleep on daryls shoulder not long after that short discussion with Maggie. I woke up to be laying next to Daryl on his "perch" that he claimed his own.

Sorry to make Maggie the bad guy, but I really liked her, I just want to make her a bit different to new faces in the group, she will soften up eventually and they will be best friends soon enough! Have a nice day!


End file.
